Carvyville The original
by Luc
Summary: A fic i have been workin on for sometime hope you like r
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is my first fan fic hope you like it. I posted it on another board but thought I should post it here too after all the positive feedback I got from it so here is part 1.  
  
It is a couple of days after the events of Lockdown. Since then Abby has been tactfully avoiding carter & pretending like nothing happened & carter, who isn't quite sure what to make of the situation, hasn't been willing to bring up the conversation incase it rattles abby.  
  
The scene starts with carter ringing abby who wont answer the phone to him as she is confused about her feelings for him! He leaves a message saying he wants to meet her as they need to talk and to be in the diner down the road at 7! Abby is unsure & doesn't know whether to go or not! Meanwhile Carter is wondering if she will turn up or not!  
  
7 o clock arrives & Leaves & ABBY doesn't show. Carter finally decides she isn't comming & gets up 2 leave. Just at that moment Abby comes through the door covered in snow! Carter says nothin but she cracks some joke about walking around the block so many times she could do it backward with her eyes shut!!! Since she has been walking round deciding whether or not to come in!  
  
They sit down order coffee and she is acting like the kiss never happened! They make small talk 4 a while n then abby asks "Is this why you asked me down here so you could comment on how bad the coffee is?" Carter: No u know why I asked you down here! Abby just tries 2 pass it off but he's having none of it and asks her sraight out Carter: did You regret the kiss? she comes back almost instantly with "NO! no i didnt regret the kiss." so carter is like " well why have you been avoiding me? avoiding the issue?" she says nothing, and Carter , who hasn't touched her yet puts his hand over hers n says "abby we can work through it whatever is holding you back we can work through it but you have 2 tell me before we can work through it" she looks up from staring into her coffee and realises at that point that what he is saying is true and realises that she does want to share the things she has hidden away in her past with him. This promps a converstion about her past which we get insights into via flash backs which bring us right upto the point of her abortion at this point she stops, feeling that this is 1 thing she cant really share with him 4 fear of loosing him. Carter senses this n gets annoyed at her he pushes her so far that she ends up yelling at him I HAD AN ABORTION OK THAT IS WHY ITS SO COMPLICATED COZ I HAD AN ABORTION & im scared you'll h8 me 4 it! at which point she breaks down n cries and we fade to black with carter jus sat there in shock n abby crying!!  
  
This was my first part to the fic 7 is more of a background setter for the rest rather than a story. It was actually written as ideas on how the new series should start so if there seems a lot of background & not much dialogue that's why. I will upload the next part as well so you can get a feel for the actual setting & then you can let me know if you want the rest up or not! 


	2. triumph

Its now 2 days after abby told carter n ever since they have tactfully avoided each other. Carter not sure how 2 react and abby interpreting this as him not wanting 2 b with her jus as she feared!  
  
Both abby & carter are on shift along with susan n others.  
  
  
  
A major trauma has jus arrived. It is a gunshot wound to the chest & abdomen & abby, carter & susan are working on it along with several others. Carter who is in charge of this particular trauma asks abby to page a surgical consult as this guy has severe bleeding n needs 2 go 2 the OR meanwhile susan is intubating n carter is trying 2 keep the guy from crashing. After working on the guy for sometime the surgical consult still hasn't come and the guy is getting worse. Carter decides that they cant wait any longer and that he will have 2 remove the bullet from the chest himself right there & then in trauma 2!  
  
Carter: Ok that's it we cant wait any longer give me a 10 blade n the rib spreader.  
  
Susan: ur gonna open this guy up down here?  
  
Carter: I don't see I have much choice either I open his chest here n remove the bullet or he dies! Abby I need you round here.  
  
(abby reluctantly comes round to his side of the table and stands next to carter)  
  
Carter: Here now I need you to hold this while I look 4 the bullet.  
  
(he hands her a piece of equipment that is holding 1 of his arteries out of the way)  
  
Susan: Carter his sats are dropping hes crashing!! Get me the internal paddles n page the surgen again!! Carter we need 2 shock him!  
  
Carter: Jus 1 more sec I think I have it!  
  
Susan: Carter!  
  
Carter: Ok got it! (he triumphantly holds up the bullet in the forceps & looking at abby..)  
  
Carter: Good work.  
  
(abby jus smiles reluctantly and turns 2 look at the monitor)  
  
Abby: Sats are rising & blood pressure is up.  
  
Susan: Good work carter  
  
Carter: Right lets get him up 2 the OR now!  
  
(abby goes of with the patient leaving carter in the trauma room alone he just stares after her whilst stripping his trauma gown off)  
  
Later on that day Carter is stood at the end of the corridor watching abby working on a patient lost in thought. Abby is oblivious 2 him watching her. All of a sudden susan appears behind him.  
  
Susan: Trouble in paradise?  
  
Carter: huh? Sorry what?  
  
Susan: You and abby? Things not going well?  
  
Carter now turns round too look at susan.  
  
Carter: Me & abby? No were fine.  
  
Susan: oh come on carter I wasn't born yesterday I saw the 2 of u in that trauma earlier you could hardly bring yourself 2 look at each other let alone talk! I had you 2 pegged 4 hollywoods hottest new couple! Your not gonna dissapoint me r u?!  
  
(carter jus smiles & looks back over at abby who also looks up from her patient n holds eye contact with carter before turning away)  
  
Susan: Look whatever it is talk 2 her ok sort it out!  
  
(susan gives carter a reassuring pat on the back & walks of)  
  
Carter: (to himself) yeh that's what got us in this in the first place!  
  
(at the same time as this conversation is going on abby is with a homeless woman trying to treat her)  
  
Abby: U have 2 hold still ok while I bathe ur feet!  
  
Homeless woman: I didn't come here for no bath jus 2 get them sores seen 2!  
  
Abby: well I have 2 clean them before I can treat them ok so hold still!  
  
Homeless Woman: (indicating carter) That 1 yours?  
  
Abby: Sorry?  
  
Homeless woman: That cute doc over there has bin starin at u 4 the past 5 min! he urs?  
  
(abby looks up & catches carter looking at her. They hold eye contact before she turns back to her patient)  
  
Abby: (with regret in her voice) No. No hes not mine.  
  
Homeless woman: Well id say he wishes u were his! Don't get looked at like that 4 no other reason!  
  
(abby jus smiles weakly n looks back 2 find carter has gone)  
  
Its nearing the end of the shift & things have quietened down. Carter has decided he has 2 speak 2 abby & so goes in search of her. He finds her at the admin desk sorting through charts.  
  
Carter: Abby you got a min?  
  
Abby: Well I was just gonna.  
  
Carter: this will only take a min (& drags her off 2 the suture room)  
  
(once in the suture room he shuts the door n pulls the blind abby is stood cross armed n looking nevous)  
  
Abby: Look carter you don't have 2 do this ok. I understand it was a shock n I never should of told u its ok.  
  
Carter: (is now stood infront of her n interrupts) Shh. (putting a finger 2 her lips) Its ok. (he takes her hands in his and stands still as if thinking) It doesn't matter! (abby looks confused) The abortion. It doesn't matter. (He now looks up from the floor & looks right at abby still holding her hands) It doesn't matter! Il admit when u told me I was shocked n I didn't know what 2 think but this past couple of days us not talking, not touching I realised none of it matters. The only thing that does is that I have you & I couldn't bear it if I didn't. I realise I have been a jerk this past couple of days..  
  
Abby: I just thought u didn't want me. Want 2 b with me!  
  
Carter: .But what im asking now is that u give me another chance. We have something abby n I don't want to throw it away. The past is in the past & we cant change it but we can change the future n I want us 2 change it together if ul let me.  
  
(abby jus stands there and looks at him she has a tear rollig down her cheek n he raises his hand 2 brush it away she raises her hand 2 an places it over his so his hand is resting on her cheek)  
  
Abby: U still want 2 b with me? After everythin I have told u?  
  
Carter: (looking her straight in the eye) Yes!  
  
(abby says nothing but stands there & smiles before flinging her arms around his neck in a hug carter hugs her back before holding her just a little away from him)  
  
Carter: So does that mean im 4given?  
  
Abby: oh id say it was a start.  
  
Carter: A start huh so would this help convince u?  
  
(carter leans down n kisses her)  
  
Abby: Im gonna need a little more convincing I think!  
  
(they now kiss much more passionately & it fades 2 black!) 


	3. Progress

I have a funny feeling about this part but dunno why it jus seems there is something missing anhow i will write it down & as always any suggestions r welcomed!  
  
Carbville: Part 3  
  
Previously on carbyville:  
  
Abby revealed she has had an abortion & is scared carter will hate her for it. There is some tense scenes in trauma 2 when a gunshot wound is brought in and carter enlists the help of abby in a complicated surgery performed in the trauma room to remove a bullet lodged near the patients heart. After getting over the initial shock of what abby has told him he realises he still wants to be with her despite her fears & drags her off to the suture room to tell he this where the end up kissing passionately!  
  
Today on carbyville:  
  
We pick up exactly where we left off with carter & abby kissing in the suture room, mid kiss Luca walks in.  
  
Luka: (embarrassed & amused & trying not to laugh) Oh sorry i didn't know anyone was in here!  
  
He is stood still in the door way an amused expression on his face & half turned as if going back out the door. Abby has buried herself in carters chest too embarrassed to turn round & carter is just stood the smirking with his arms round abby.  
  
Abby emerges & takes her time before turning round to look at Luca.  
  
Abby: No its fine we were Just...  
  
Luca: Hey you don't need to explain i just wanted some gauze out the cupboard for my patient.  
  
Luca wanders over to the cupboard & retrieves the gauze. Abby is stood with her arms crossed looking embarrassed & trying not to laugh at the same time. Carter is stood silently hands in pockets avoiding eye contact.  
  
Luca: I got what i came for so ill just be.. (he gestures towards the door & leaves no longer trusting himself to speak) he shuts the door behind him.  
  
Carter, still with hands in pockets, smirks & moves a little. Abby turns back to Carter she has her eyes closed in a way that seems to suggest she cant quite believe that just happened but smiling.  
  
Abby: (opens eyes) Id say he got a little more than he came for then!  
  
Carter: (sarcastically) You think?  
  
They both laugh & carter takes abbys hands again. They are stood facing each other.  
  
Carter: You do realise this will be round the whole staff by now don't you!  
  
Abby: Already? Oh i would of given him at least 15 min to compose himself first! (puts arms around his neck as she says this)  
  
Carter: oh no, the grapevine works at super speed around these parts!  
  
Abby: (raises eyebrow) super speed?!  
  
They are now practically nose to nose!  
  
Carter: Oh yes! They'll have us engaged by dinner!  
  
Abby: (playfully) Really?  
  
Carter: Uh huh  
  
Abby: Well in that case we could at least give them something substantial to talk about!  
  
she kisses him tenderly  
  
Carter: (smiling) what you say we get out of here!  
  
Abby: i say that sounds good! where to?  
  
Carter: (thinks for a min) Well..Gamma is home so unless you want the spanish inquisition & tales about every family member..Theres always the place on 54th street?  
  
Abby:..Or there's my place?  
  
Carter: Or there's your place!  
  
Abby: I could maybe whip us something up or we could get take out?  
  
Carter: MMMm sounds great! Give me time 2 pop home pick up a few things & il b right round.  
  
Abby: Ok. Say 8.30 suit you?  
  
Carter: Suits me just fine! (smiles)  
  
Abby: Ok then its a date!  
  
Carter: Date! (he kisses he quickly) So are you going to go first or should i?  
  
Abby: Sorry?  
  
Carter: To face that lot out there (gestures towards the outside corridoor) you first or me?  
  
Abby: Well i was planning on going out the window but if you insist.. you!  
  
Carter: Says who?! Ladys first.  
  
Abby: Oh no no no no! no way!  
  
Carter; Ok c'mon. (he takes her hand, opens the door & starts leading her along the corridoor.)  
  
Abby: (trying to whisper) Carter! what are you doing? Carter!!  
  
They pass Halaih, Susan & Luca along the corridoor who have obviously been talking about them.  
  
Carter: Good night Halaih. Susan, Luca.  
  
Abby is following behind, hiding behind her hair. She briefly looks up & catches susans eye who smiles & wishes her a good night. Abby waves her other hand above her head in a passing gesture & tries to supress giggles.  
  
They make it to the lounge where abby erupts in fits of giggles & playfully hits carter, who just smiles.  
  
Carter: What was that for?  
  
Abby: That! (she points at the corridoor) that is what THAT was for! I cant believe you just paraded me through the corridoor!  
  
She is lost for words but still finds it amusing.  
  
Abby: Did you see their faces!?  
  
they gather their things  
  
Carter: c;mon il give you a ride home  
  
Abby: who says im goin anywhere with you after that! (she smiles at him)  
  
Carter: Well i just thought that since Its a 20min L ride & another 10 min walk you'd want a lift but if you dont..  
  
Abby: Ok point taken! are we going then?  
  
Carter: What we waiting for?  
  
They leave the lounge by the side door. Carter has his hand on the small of abbys back.  
  
As they Leave a chorus of 'goodbyes' can be heard 


End file.
